


At The End of The Road, A Change of Heart

by NocturnalDecay



Series: Dahlia Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalDecay/pseuds/NocturnalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia Hawke is frustrated with Anders and seeks comfort in a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End of The Road, A Change of Heart

Hawke slammed the door to Fenris' mansion with a frustrated grunt. "Sometimes I hate that man!" She yelled stamping her boot clad feet in the entryway like a spoiled child and punched one cloth wrapped fist against the wall. Instead of light armour, today the famous apostate wore cotton leggings and an oversized tunic with only her leather boots and wraps. Sure the woman could dress like a rogue but the stealth wasn't so easily captured.

Hearing the commotion on the main floor Fenris tossed the large tomb he'd been reading onto his bed. Padding out of the room quickly, he was in time to see the woman stomping her way to the stairs only to trip on the moldy runner and land upon them. Normally the woman would've burst out laughing at herself in embarrassment today however, she was furious. Sweeping her wild black hair out of her face, Dahlia Hawke pushed herself up from one knee with an aggravated growl and kicked the bottom of the stair.

"Stupid blighted mage - stupid blighted stairs!" She didn't hear the small chuckle that escaped the slender elf and was quickly stifled by a small cough.

"Hawke. Try not to do too much damage to my home, would you." She glanced up to see his mouth drawn up on one corner into that playful smirk she missed. A small smile formed on her lips in return.

 

"So," Fenris began once the two were seated in the main room. "What has the abomination done this time?" There was a distinctive sigh following his words. It seemed that the closer the two mages' wedding date got the more frequently he found her at his door. She bit her lip and pressed her eyes closed for a quick moment.

"I love Anders, I truly do. I know that he loves me, Fenris, I do..." the remainder of the wine in her glass was tossed back between soft pale lips and she motioned for Fenris to pour another. "But sometimes I feel like he isn't there. I've been asking for his input on our wedding arrangements and all he ever does in return is pull me into a kiss and tell me that whatever I choose will make him happy. It's supposed to be about us! I don't want to be one of those women... I never thought I'd even wanted to get married... Until-" her words had been running together and now she found there was now a lump in her throat that caught her by surprise. Meeting Fenris' large green eyes full of care and concern she quickly looked away. "Perhaps I'm just being melodramatic. Men don't care about such trifles as how their wife to be wears her hair or the colour of her dress or the flowers of her bouquet or-or any of that nonsense." Her voice has sank to a whisper and she quickly pushed herself from the chair and turned to leave, not wanting to let him see her cry.

"Dahlia," the grip on her forearm was light, she could've pulled away but the anger that had subsided gave way to carefully buried anxiety and sadness. She wanted someone to chase her, someone to hold her. Perhaps that was the reason why she always ended up here, at Fenris' mansion whenever Anders and her got in a fight. "Dahlia," He said it again, softer but with an underlying raw, gravel-like drawl. She felt his warmth against her back before the hand on her arm fell away. "Fasta vass! That mage is a fool." It was a purr against her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. Long, slender hands pressed possessively into her plump abdomen pulling her against his tall, slight frame. He nuzzled his face in her hair. "Aubergine" The carefully articulated word seemed to slither down her body.

"Wha-?"

"Your dress, will be aubergine. It compliments your alabaster skin and accentuates your eyes." His words raked across her body as teeth nipped at her ear. Lips pressed slow kisses to her jaw. "Once you return home it will be torn it from your body. He will drink you like wine." She could hear his lips part with each word. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that Anders didn't drink. The tip of his tongue trailed down the slope of her neck. Strong hands that held her close dipped beneath the tunic and grabbed at her fleshy midsection.

He loved her curves. So plump and pale from slinking away from Templars eyes in the dead of night. Dahlia Hawke was all bust and hips with that extra padding in the middle. Her confidence was bolder than the pirate's and her cheeky humorous nature had won him over so easily. The ex-slave had longed to touch her for so long. How many nights had he dreamed of bringing her to completion with hands that had only known hate? Seven years...

 

"Fenris" His name a whispered moan from her lips. Arching against him she lead his hands up to the leather breast band that supported her ample chest. He palmed them through the thick fabric as if he could feel her nipples already drawn taught with arousal. He hated seeing her like this, unsure and distraught because of the man she'd chosen so many years ago. There had been a moment, when the mage had sat crumpled and weary eyed before her, prepared to pay the price of his actions, when Fenris thought she might take her lover's life. It was only a second really, he had known better. Dahlia Hawke was a woman whose love could not be swayed by the fall of a chantry. She loved the abomination like she loved all of her companions, completely and irrevocably and in turn they, like himself, were unable to do anything other than love her back.

Fenris smiled to himself as his lips kissed and sucked at the juncture where her neck lead way to her shoulder, drawing small mewling sounds from her lips. The sounds were torturous to the sensitive ears of his elven heritage. Every pant building the arousal in his breeches. He would gladly surrender himself to this woman. The many years he'd fought for his own freedom had led his heart to fall slave to another. Hawke was practically a married woman though, spoken for when the abomination had swept her into their first kiss before Fenris' very eyes. He let his teeth softly graze her once more before pulling away. With his eyes closed tightly he buried his nose in the hair at her crown trying desperately to rid the image of her before him in a chantry on what he'd always imagined as their wedding day. Her scent filled his nostrils. A heavy, smoky aroma from her gift of fire, the slight medicinal herbs of sharing a home with the healer, both mingling with a trace of lyrium and the musk of unrefined female. It was a combination that had changed only slightly over the course of their friendship but that would always bring her image to mind. A hand slid out from the tunic and tucked her midnight tresses behind an ear.

"Crystal grace. Here." He placed a kiss on the top curl of her ear and then drew back. Dahlia stood still and silent as the elf removed his hands from her body and slowly walked in front of her. Crimson flooded her cheeks when their eyes met. The look on his face unlike anytime she'd ever seen him, mouth curled into a soft smile rather than the smirk she knew so well. It was the tenderness that crept to his eyes though, that did her in. Somehow she found her gaze planted on the floor.

"I...should go." It was scarcely more than a squeak as her arms hugging herself embarrassed and ashamed. Fenris gave a low growl and closed the distance between them. His arms had enveloped her again, this time his lips were planting tender kisses upon her brow.

"Festis bei umo canavarum." How Anders neglected this beautiful creature he would never understand. His hands soothed her hair as he purred Tevene between kisses across her rosy cheeks. "You are unlike any woman I've ever met." He angled her face to meet his and found the mossy pools to her soul trembling with unshed tears. "Dahlia," the moment he said her name in that soft, intimate, version of his gravelled drawl tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Damn it Fenris," her laugh hitched in her throat with a sob. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" She swallowed hard as tanned thumbs softly brushed the tears from her face.

 "You deserve happiness." He said simply. "I am an escaped slave and an elf living in a borrowed mansion. I've never had anything to offer."

 "And what is it you offer now then?"

 "My love." He held her face in his hands and kissed her nose. "My love over that of the mage."

 "You know I can't do that Fenris." Green eyes locked, their mouths met in a slow kiss that had been building for nearly a decade. She could taste the Agreggio Pavali they'd been drinking heavily on their tongues and was vaguely aware of her own hands that had moved to cup his face. Fenris' nimble fingers undid the laces of her breast band as he felt the vest he'd been wearing slide off his shoulders. Both articles of clothing fell together to their feet. Having never seen the elf's bare chest before, Hawke let her eyes linger on his muscled torso and the lyrium veins that accentuated his body's natural flow. She ran a nail over one of his brown nipples and trailed it down the perfect slope of his navel. The elf groaned and caught her hand before it made its way to the erection straining his leather breeches. "Please..." She used the hand he'd caught to lead him to the cleft between her thighs. The cotton of her leggings was sopping, so much so that it seemed to squish beneath his touch. He ran his fingertips along the seam of her sex, noting that there was most certainly no small clothes between her body and the fabric. A mottled blush had crept up her neck and across her chest where the neckline of the tunic left her exposed. She whimpered, his hand rubbing against her just enough to tease the small bundle of nerves hidden between her nether lips. Long, black eyelashes fluttered, nearly closing. Dahlia would not allow his heavy, green gaze to be broken. The musky, almost earthy scent of woman wafted between them and Hawke was eased back against a wall.

The first thing that Fenris did after he lowered himself to his knees was nuzzle his face against her like a cat. Looking back on it Hawke had to laugh to herself. She was almost certain that had Anders seen the way the elven warrior had worshipped her still clothed body, he would feel differently towards the man. He'd called Fenris a beast on multiple occasions and the two bickered beyond belief (though more often than not it was her fiancé who baited the elf). The truth was even Hawke found herself thinking that whatever she'd imagined sex with the elf like, it wasn't that. The man was tender and passionate and loved her. His hands hands slowly rolled the fabric down her hips and thighs. Eyes slowly blinking up at her over the gathered, rumples of tunic held up by one arm. He held her eyes until his nose nuzzled her black curls and dipped between her lips. Long licks graced her inner labia and clit. She shuddered at the technique and rolled her hips slightly against his face. The second that Fenris had pulled away her heart sank. The elf ducked his head under the leggings that he'd pulled down and lifted one of her legs over her shoulder angling her sex for better access. When his mouth resumed it's administrations she felt his tongue sink into her and dance against her walls. She hadn't known she'd been close until the calloused pad of a thumb began lazily stroking her clit. The dual sensations brought her to her first throbbing release.

"Fenris..." the whisper of her words curled a smile on her lips. It was enough for him to untangle himself from her pants and strip them off along with her boots. She stood before him in only the dark, oversized shirt, flushed and beautifully brazen. He sprang to his feet and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. When their mouths broke apart she let out a throaty laugh. "I sure hope that isn't all you have to offer." The words were accompanied by a smirk and the anxious rubbing together of her thighs.

"Hardly" There was a sureness in the growl if his reply as he stole her lips once more.

 

Neither of them realized they'd been making their way towards the bed until Fenris' legs hit the wood. He crawled backwards onto the plush quilt as Hawke followed crawling above him. She watched with an anxious hunger as he arched to roll his breeches down his hips and kick them to the floor.

"May I?" The words came breathless as Hawke's hand extended towards the swollen member that jutted from the elf's pelvis. A smile grew on his lips as she awaited his approval.

"Of course you'd be asking for permission moments after I've had my tongue inside your delectable cunt. Yes Hawke," He chuckled "you may." She blushed at his words as she ran a curious finger along his length. The lyrium lines that curled along either side lit up beneath her touch. He was so different from Anders. Fenris was longer and thicker where her partner was curved... there was also no foreskin here, and then there was the large hole at the base of Fenris' glans. She was fairly certain she could guess its origin without any conformation.

Crawling further up his body, Dahlia settled herself above his cock. She teased him with her wetness drawing long groans and a playful plea from his lips. Before taking him in she pulled the tunic off her body in one fluid motion and tossed it to the side. Hands found her heavy, full breasts as she sunk down on his length. They moved slowly at first, learning each others bodies but soon she was riding him hard. Sweat trickled down her back and slope of her breasts. That bastard Danarious had been right, Fenris certainly did have an impressive talent.

He watched her above him as she focused on her building orgasm. Heavy breasts with large pale nipples bounced as he braced himself and thrust into her hard. She was trembling now, riding his cock with her already engorged sex desperately teetering on the edge. His drank in her body up from where they were joined. The dark curls covering her plump mound slick and matted from her arousal, creamy, thick thighs on either side of his hips pinning him beneath her. Her ample chest laid way to the thick, muscled arms that she had bracing herself on his abdomen. Placing his weight on his left arm he moved his right hand to cup her face. She was beautiful and he was the fool for not making a move before Anders.

 

"Hawke," He groaned. "Dahlia, I am yours." Her heart skipped a beat at his words. The raw, loving words in his nearly spent, gravelled moan went straight to the apex of her thighs. The second it took felt like a lifetime as the heavy, tightly coiled sensation that had been building in her core suddenly released.

 "F-f-Fenris!" The choked moan was torn from her throat as she arched above him, nails digging into his abdomen she rode the waves of pleasure that radiated from her core. Her walls throbbed around him and although he tried to assist in prolonging her climax as long as he could, Fenris soon found himself thrown over his own peak. His voice was a hoarse groan as he called her name and filled her with his seed. She collapsed atop his hard, sweat soaked body and after a few moments of heavy panting on both their parts, Hawke began to laugh. It started out as a small chuckle as she rolled off of her unexpected lover and transformed into a blissful string of laughter as she lay exhausted with her arms above her head. "Fen, that was..."

 "Incredible." The word came out in a breathy growl as he rolled over and covered her neck and shoulders in soft kisses.

 

They laid together until in silence as the day grew to evening. Fenris’ lyrium branded arms wrapped around her creamy flesh a top the large canopy bed.

“I need to go. Anders…” she trailed off, not wanting to say aloud what they both knew. As she gathered her clothing he saw the traces of himself he'd left on her body. There were small bruises already blossoming where he had grabbed her fleshy hips as he had driven into her and the semen he'd spilled within her had dried down the backs of her thighs. The fact that she hadn't asked him to pull out was suddenly in his thoughts. He pictured her growing heavier, rounding out with his child inside her and his heart fluttered. Crossing the room to embrace her once more before she left, Fenris cursed himself for not having the courage to discuss those possibilities with her.

"Hawke, I am not one to make empty promises. If ever you need me. I am yours."

"I know." The words were tender but the sadness in her eyes begged him to say no more. They shared a parting kiss in the entryway and then Dahlia slipped out the front door.

 

                                     ☆

As no chantry would be witness to the union of two apostates Anders and Dahlia were wed in the base of the mage underground two months later. Dahlia wore aubergine robes with her hair down in its natural wild waves with a single crystal grace blossom tucked behind her left ear. In their small group of friends Fenris watched with eyes filled with love and adoration as the only mage he'd ever love vowed to take another man as her husband. He wondered if she'd told her fellow mage of the night they'd shared or if perhaps the abomination wasn't completely oblivious and had figured it out on his own. It didn't matter, he would be there should Dahlia ever require his assistance. He was hers if she'd have him.

 

What Fenris hadn't expected was for the man Hawke had vowed to take as her husband to approach him moments after their ceremony.

"Fenris," He whispered looking over his shoulder to where his wife was preoccupied by Aveline and Donnic. "We need to talk."


End file.
